True Justice 2: Memories
by GreenApples 180
Summary: A conversation between Mello and Near after the death of L...is Near actually happy L 's dead? Will the case go on? Will I EVER learn to do good summaries? Please rate and reveiw.


Moshi- Moshi again everyone!

I decided to make "True Justice" a series of stories now, based on the reviews I got from the first story.

(Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed too!)

So without further ado, here's "True Justice 2!"

Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY I don't own Death Note and all that come with the name. I'm just a fanficcy writer, is all.

"26, 27…."

The small spotted boxes clicked in his hand as he stared down at his little tower, made entirely of dice as his mind wander, thinking of the thoughts of the day. Soft sniffing broke the silence of the room occasionally, as he glanced over at him companion. They sat in a dimly lit hotel room, the boy perched in a chair as a small, blond haired boy stared out a window a few feet away, into the dark moonless night sky.

"It's not…fair…" his companion said as he glanced back at the tower, trying to concentrate.

"Near…why'd he have to die?"

They were rivals, both wanting to prove what ….he could not.

But his opinion was different from the tearful boy behind him as he growled under his breath.

"L was a loser in the game of tracking down Kira, Mello. " he mumbled, placing another dice on top of his tethering tower as he heard his companion gasp, then walk over to him.

Mello glared down at him madly, once again letting his emotions get the best of him as he scowled, knocking over the tower of dice.

"What…what did you say?" he snapped madly, as Near perched in his chair, crossing his arms on over his chest.

"I will not repeat what I said…" he mumbled boredly as he looked away from his friend's gaze, away from the jagged scar that covered the left side of his face.

"You bastard! How…how can you just say that…about him?"

Fresh tears spilled over Mello's eyes as he watched, Near unfazed.

It didn't matter now;

L was dead and gone.

"If only…if only I had been there…to help…." Mello whispered as he sank to the floor, Near watching him intently.

Amazing.

He hated to act so hard, but it fact still remained:

L had failed.

Justice had not been served in this case.

L was gone.

And Kira..was on a rampage.

"That bastard tried to kill me…." Mello whispered as he stood.

He'd ran all the way to Near's place once he'd been attacked by Light a week ago, to bring him new information.

He glanced down at Near, who looked at him, his eyes filled with question.

He had to go.

He'd stayed long enough.

"What will you do, Mello? You can't leave just yet." Near asked, reading his mind as Mello frowned, turning from him.

"You know I hate being second to you, N. And that is why I left. I know that Light is Kira, and I want to bring him to justice…But that's not all."

Mello's eyes fell as he remembered L, from the time they were in Whammy's House together.

How he'd been there for him and Near, a big brother.

He was his inspiration.

He was…his brother.

Near watched as Mello's face turned from somber to determined as he stood, running his fingers through his hair.

"Think of L..think of Watari…." Mello started as Near gasped, his eyes wide.

That had done it.

Wa..Watari….

Mello then turned briskly on his heel, to face him, his face full of anger.

"If we…WE don't avenge them, then who will?! Who will bring true justice down on Kira?! Huh?! It has to be us! I want to avenge them!"

"I never said I didn't want to avenge them too!" Near yelled as the two boys panted, staring at one another.

"I..I never said…"

"Then…what…what do we do, Near? Where do we start? The information is there…staring us in the face, but where? Where do we begin…again?" Mello asked as Near sighed loudly, turning from him.

He'd already began gathering information on Light as they spoke, as soon as he'd heard of L's death.

And as he glanced at Mello, he knew what had to be done.

"You also have been doing your own little investigation work with your little gang, huh Mello?" he asked as he sat back down, Mello, nodding.

"Yes….yes I have. That's how I found out about the fake rules."

"Then restart..there."

In his heart, he couldn't believe that L was actually gone.

He closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Join forces with me, Mello."

"No. I will bring Light to justice before you, Near. I will not be second to you."

They stared at one another as Near scratched his head.

He knew he'd say that.

They both had gaping holes in their hearts from their lost, and they both knew that there was only way to mend that hole.

It was time.

He let his mind tumble around as Mello watched him, pulling out a chocolate bar.

L…must be avenged.

True justice…must be served.

"Let this begin. I'm leaving. From this day forward, you are my rival, Near. Do not forget that." he mumbled as he smirked, turning to walk out the door.

He paused, turning to look at his friend on last time before walking out the door.

"Goodbye, N."

Near smiled.

The decision had been made.

The game was now sent into motion, the gears of fate grinding every so loudly, enticing him.

Another game…but it was so much more.

"So, it's a race to the death. To discover if Light really is Kira, huh?" he whispered as he stood in the room alone. He looked down at the spilled dice, reaching down to pick them up.

L's face surfaced in his mind as a look of concentration crossed his face, tossing the dice on across the floor.

"Then let me make the first move in your honor, L., Watari. Justice will prevail, I promise."

So…I hope I did a good job on this.

It took me …counts 1 hour and 18 minutes to write.

All reviews are welcome, good and bad!

"


End file.
